Tobi, Deidara and the BABY?
by SlenderShadow
Summary: Tobi and Deidara found a baby hanging by the trees..literally.What would happen if they had to take care of it? What is so special about it?


Thanks to Redskiez and DragonFire44 for giving me hints and tips!

Make sure to favourite them if you are DeiTobi lover!

Hopefully this second story is good ;A; no flames please

They might be a little OCC since I don't really know their personality that much ^n^u

Forgive how they act at some parts ~

Gomen (sorry) for sucky story T^T and I think it's AU story.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V) (A/N:Hopefully it is TT^TT)

The two Akatsuki members stared at the scene before them. Two corpses lied there in front of their path, leaving a rotten smell. The stench caused Deidara to pinch his nose and scrunch his face, while Tobi just stared at the bloody pool, looking quite happy with himself, he did kill them anyway. It was their fault they attacked him in the first place. Luckily they were used to seeing this kind of thing, so they weren't bothered that much. But what bothered Deidara is that their death was unartistic. They observed the scene a little longer and then Deidara casually walked around them. He waited for Tobi to come over to him, while he impatiently tapped his foot. It took a little while longer and then Tobi finally made his way to Deidara.

Tobi skipped around the decayed humans, happily jumping on their bodies without a care in the world. His carefree attitude annoyed Deidara slightly, since they were on a serious mission to find this "special child" Pein was ranting about.

Pein told them this child will be of great use to them in battle. Pein said the child had a unique kekkai genkai that would bring many victories to them. Also the child would be the youngest member in the Akatsuki. Deidara was slightly upset about that. He wouldn't be the Akatsukis' youngest member anymore, the artist himself admitted he was being a little childish about that. A tinge of red appeared on his cheeks.

They left the bodies and continued to find that "special" child.

After a good 30 minutes search, they had stopped for a short pee-break. Well Deidara needed to anyway. He firmly told Tobi to stay put and wait until he returned, sadly his partner was distracted by the wonders of the forest and disobeyed him. When Deidara had come back from taking a piss, he couldn't find Tobi anywhere. _Tobi_ just _had_ to wander off even though he was told not to. Now he had to go and look for his partner, wasting his precious time and life on him. A vein popped up at the side of his forehead and his hands were clenched in a tight ball.

"That Tobi,"He started. "If he wasn't in this organisation he would be blown up by now,hmm..I just want to experiment my art on him someday..hmm!" Deidara complained throughout the search for Tobi. He rustled though the bushes and found a spot of orange,black and red. There was no mistake it was Tobi, he stomped angrily to him. Dei raised his hands to grab him but stopped when he saw Tobi looking up. As if he heard or saw something. Deidara diverted his eyes to the trees, trying to find what caused Tobi to look up. His first instinct was a ninja. But he couldn't sense anybody.

Deidara slightly raised an eyebrow indicating he was confused on what caught Tobis' eye.

"What is that...?.." Tobi asked with curiosity in his voice.

"What is what,hmm?" Deidara stared at him with a bored looking face, revealing he could care less about what Tobi saw. But really on the inside he was more curious then Tobi.

"Baby?" That definitely caught Deidaras' attention fully. He widened his eyes and his lips curled up. There was a moment of silence, until Deidara chuckled.

"Babies don't grow on trees Tobi, un!" He told Tobi with sureness in his voice. "Babies are made when-" Deidara was suddenly cut off when the duo heard crying. The blonde shook a little. That was a sound, that Deidara does not want to hear right now. He shifted his position and opened his mouth a little. Beads of sweat trickled down his face.

_Maybe Tobi was right! There must be baby in the trees_ _somewhere, but why, un?. _He thought silently to himself. But who on earth would leave a baby in the trees. His thoughts and questions was shortly interrupted by none other then Tobi.

"I'll go check Senpai!" The orange masked man crouched and leaped high on to branches, landing on his feet gracefully every time. It sort of impressed Deidara a slight bit_. _The way Tobi handles his footwork and swiftly maneuvers through the thick trees made Deidara smile on the inside.

_I admit his moves are pretty good, un. _Again, Deidara was caught in his own thoughts.

Deidara stood and waited for Tobi to report to him. Once he saw Tobi bend down and pick a small object up, Tobi immediately jumped back down, landing at the balls of his feet softly.

Tobi was holding a bundle of cloth in Deidaras' perspective, no matter how Deidara didn't want to look on what Tobi was holding he stood beside Tobi and just eyed the bundle of cloth. He got a better view of the object and examined it. It was a pink blanket that was moving. They even heard some soft mumbling and crying. Tobi unraveled the cloth carefully and slowly, thinking it would be easily broken, he was right about that when he saw what was underneath the blanket. Deidaras' mouth gaped and rubbed his eyes to process what he was seeing. Tobi just gulped and held the creature close to his chest.

The top part of the blanket was gone, it revealed a small, peachy, soft baby.

A lump in Tobis' throat caused him to temporarily become speechless, he had never held a baby before and he was afraid he would drop it. He too was thinking why and who would leave a baby up in the trees.

"Senpai? What are we going to do with her?.." His nervous high voice quivered.

Deidara seemed to be stuck in his own place at the moment. He poked the fleshy baby cheek and pulled back, disgusted with himself. "Put her back, some shinobi will take her or something. I don't want to deal with her crying and whatever babies do, hmm" He crossed his arms and grunted.

The baby stirred and opened her blue eyes. She didn't cry, she didn't whine, she didn't poop. All she did was smile at the two of them. She giggled happily and babbled cutely. Saliva flying everywhere. She seemed to enjoy their presence. Suddenly, he baby made grabby hands for Tobis' mask, which caught him off guard.

"Ah, Ah! No, no! Don't touch the mask little girl" Tobi put her hands down and directed her to Deidara. She grinned so widely Deidara thought her face was going to split any moment now. This time, she made grabby hands towards Deidara. It was most likely that she wanted to touch his hair.

After realizing she wanted to touch his long, perfect, blond hair, he quickly put his hands up in defense. He glared at Tobi. Tobi could tell he did not like the baby already.

"Place her back in the trees..Someone will find her eventually,un" Deidara calmly stated.

"Senpai no. I don't want to. I want to keep her." He put one hand on his hips still having the baby secured in his arms.

"Tobi if you're going to argue with me you should already know you can't win, un. After all, I always win our arguments and I always end up being right,hmm."He crossed his arms with confident in his voice.

Tobi was determined not to lose to him.

* * *

I finally finished the first chapter!..and I'm not even sure if it makes sense.

This took a long while...Hopefully this is good ^_^

Next chapter will come soon. No flames! Just tell me things I need to improve on. ^w^

IF YOU SPOT ANY MISTAKES GOMEN FOR THAT AS WELL. ;A;


End file.
